This rose plant originated in 1974 as a seedling produced by me at Livermore, Calif. by crossing a stock variety, which resulted from a cross of Queen Elizabeth and an unnamed seedling, with Jack Frost (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,447) as the pollen parent with the object of obtaining a plant having the classical form, larger size and excellent stem of the seed parent and the excellent production of clean white color of Jack Frost so as to provide a good white rose for the greenhouse trade. Propagation of this new plant by budding through successive generations at Livermore, Calif. has shown that the aforesaid objectives have been accomplished and that the novel characteristics of the new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.